


Kitty Interference.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Kittens, POV Kent Parson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Kent is being bossed around by cats.





	Kitty Interference.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kent “Cat Dad” Parson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/373251) by legojacques. 



> Inspired by [this lovely artwork by legojacques](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/173203844405/dsudis-legojacques-kent-cat-dad-parson-oh) of Kent Parson surrounded by loving kittens.

1.

It all starts when Kent finds the mama cat in the parking lot. She's looking real bad and she's got more kittens than Kent can really count, since they keep moving around. And he's not 100% sure what to do, but he can't just leave them there, not with the mom like that. Kent won't forgive himself and he could never look Kit Purrson in the eye again if he abandoned a cat who needed help.

He texts the front office for the address of the shelter they did that calendar with a couple years ago, then scoops up mama and the kids and brings them over.

"Uh, hi," he says as he walks in, with kittens all over himself and mama in his hands. They'd started in a towel. It hadn't lasted. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I found these guys and I think they need help?" 

He comes to visit them every day. Mama gets better pretty quick, which is great; Kent's been feeling Kit's judgmental eyes, and he knows he's being cat-guilted into bringing the mama home when she's ready. The kittens are too young to be adopted, and every single person Kent knows does their best to talk him out of taking all of them.

Kent sort of sees their point. So he's gonna do the next best thing: he's gonna get these kittens the best homes he can.

 

2.

Kent posts an adorable group photos of the kittens to instagram with the caption: new rule! You score against the Aces, you have to take a cat home with you.

Absolutely no one thinks he's serious, which is pretty good in retrospect, since he's given a stern talking-to about either encouraging scoring against the Aces, or framing cat ownership as punitive.

So the next time, Kent's caption is: sad the Aces got a hatty? No worries, we're naming a cat after your team!

This one sticks. Kent's personal favorite kitten is Falcon, but he's not telling anyone that. Jack's still sore about the hat trick.

 

3.

Kent's, like, the Godfather of getting kittens adopted. Yeah, sure, it's the easiest thing in the world to adopt out the kittens who have been featuring on Kent's twitter and instagram for this long. That's not the hard part. They're brand-new kittens, soft and adorable. It's easy mode. But the shelter is full of hard mode cats.

Kent's basically been adopted by the shelter's PR department, is what he's saying. Or, what he actually says: their PURR department.

C'mon, it's a great joke.

Every Ace who scores a goal ends up photographed with a shelter cat. After a month, the guys rebel and Kent relents and allows them to be photographed with a dog as well. It's not like he's anti-dog. He just got into this for the cats, dude. He's allowed to have a focus. Kent's great at focus.

Okay, Kent objectively sucks at focusing at things that aren't hockey. Whatever. The point stands.

 

4.

Kit Purrson and Mario Lemeow have been getting along great so far, but they suddenly stop wanting to have anything to do with each other before the playoffs. It's a good thing Kent's a millionaire with a giant house. It's not like he wants to be that guy who has a room for each of his cats, but he's exactly that guy who has a room for each of his cats. Unfortunately, with the playoffs, Kent is forced to leave the feline peace talks to be handled by the cat sitter most of the time.

"You cannot solve this by getting a third cat," Kent's mother tells him sternly over the phone.

"Are you sure?" Kent asks plaintively. The Stanley Cat promotion is going great, Kent could totally bring home another cat. There's a really chill old dude that the network has been showing during intermissions in a segment they totally ripped off from the Aces this year. Whatever, it gets more cats into more homes, Kent's not gonna go after the league for it. It's not news that the NHL loves to copycat, and the whole promotion sure beats that Sarah McLachland commercial.

"Very sure," Kent's mother says and hangs up after taking great care not to wish him luck on the next game, because Kent is as superstitious as every other hockey player on the planet.

"You better not be pregnant again," Kent tells Mario Lemeow, who looks up from grooming long enough to give Kent a withering glare. Yeah, yeah, not physically possible anymore. Still. They live in a world in which expansion teams make the playoffs in their first year in existence. Stranger goddamn things have happened in Kent Parson's life.

 

5.

The playoffs are great, but all great things must come to an end. They go out in the Conference Finals and Kent goes home to sulk. The cats are still mad at each other, so Kent gets in some individual cuddling and resolves to get in quality kitten time ASAP.

The next day, on his way out to go to the shelter, Kent spots some movement out of the corner of his eye. "No," he groans. "No. Not again." But he goes over to check it out anyway.

At least it's a bruised and beaten-up mama dog this time?

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1003195.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/173204298595/kitty-interference-884-words-by-lanna-michaels)


End file.
